


Business Casual

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Post-Series, Smut, Telepath Resistance, hints of Lyta/G'kar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: According to rumors, Earthforce Captain Susan Ivanova is in bed with the Telepath Resistance… Or its leader, at least.





	Business Casual

To not sleep alone was a foreign concept; one Susan didn't want to revisit. It was why, with her hands gripping scratchy sheets, she was relieved there was a difference between sleeping and sex.

Lyta's lips were warm as she trailed down her abdomen. And she could've pretended those soft fingertips tracing her thighs were Talia's if she'd wanted, but they'd never know her nearly as well.

Besides, she wasn't there to fool herself. It wasn't like the lingering stench of cigarettes made it particularly hard to stay grounded. She was there to aid the resistance and take down Psi Corps because of everything they'd taken from her; nothing else.

Her back arched as Lyta crooked her finger inside. A moan escaped her mouth, which she quickly quieted. She kept her legs rigid, clenching her grip on the sheets as a reminder to maintain her blocks.

When everything crashed, it didn't feel great, exactly. But it felt better than anything she'd accomplished alone in recent months. Just a human connection, hands unafraid to touch her skin, was enough to push her over the edge.

She sat herself up against the headboard, waiting for the heavy rise and fall of her chest to steady.

"Thanks again," Lyta said from the edge of the bed, waving the data crystal Susan had given her earlier. She slipped it into her bra once it was back on, straps snapping against her shoulders. The black fabric contrasted her pale skin in the dim lighting. The gaps between thick curtains were too small to let much sun streak through. "Has your crew suspected anything?"

The question took a moment to process._ About me sneaking off to get frisky with the leader of the Resistance?_

"About my abilities?"

"Mhm." Lyta bent forward to pull up her stockings. Narrow sunbeams colored the scratches zigzagging down her spine. Susan didn't have to ask to know they were from G'kar.

"No." Susan languidly shook her head at the question, careful not to let her thoughts splash out of her mind and into Lyta's. "I don't think so."

Despite the worry, she knew Lyta respected her boundaries. Even during something as unrestrained as sex, Lyta never dropped her own blocks. It was why she was the only person she could, well, do it with. It wasn't like she would ever get that close with anyone again, though, especially not in the middle of space with fumbling inferior officers as her only candidates.

Talia had once explained what it was like when telepaths made love; mirrors reflecting infinities, a euphoric isolation of minds becoming one. They'd never gotten to experience that part of it together because Susan was always holding back. Sometimes she wished that she'd been reckless, that she'd taken advantage of their limited time. But she knew it had been for the best. Her secrets had stayed her own, and she was safe as a result.

"Remember what I said: the walls are there to protect them _and_ you."

Telepathy or not, it was an all too familiar concept. "I know."

As Lyta's hands and wrists emerged from jacket sleeves, Susan thought Talia's gloveless fingers intertwining with her own. Maybe, once upon a time, things could have been different.

It didn't matter. She was limping into the bathroom of a dinky motel room on a colony so far away from Earth she'd never heard of it until Lyta's transmission.

When she came back out, Lyta was gone.

Susan left soon after.


End file.
